This invention relates to a prosthetic device and in particular to a prosthetic device intended to be introduced into the interior of a longitudinal duct and to be fixed to the wall of that duct, either temporarily or permanently, forming there a longitudinal channel.
The invention relates more particularly to the field of vascular surgery, but can also find applications in other fields and notably in tracheobranchial surgery. More generally, the invention finds use wherever it is essential to alleviate, either temporarily or permanently, an injury or defect to the wall of a passage while still permitting the circulation through the passage of the substances which should flow through it.
For example, in the vascular field, the aim of the invention is to provide a mechanical method which will enable the usually fatal afflication of aortal dissection to be treated, at least temporarily. It is known that this disease is characterised by the appearance in the aorta of a second flow parallel to the main flow, which penetrates into the wall of the aorta itself. At present, it responds solely to careful medical treatment, since any premature surgical intervention is fatal. Under medical treatment, however, it remains fatal in 90% of cases.
In this field, the aim of the invention is to provide a prosthetic device which, at least until surgical intervention becomes possible, enables the wall of the aorta to be joined up to interrupt the second flow and to prevent any extension of the dissection, while still of course permitting the normal flow to take place. Since such an effect cannot be produced by a device disposed outside the aorta, this prosthetic device must, of course, be capable of being introduced into the aorta, of being fixed in a position and in a form such that it pushes back the dissected wall outwards in such a manner as to bring the two parts thereof together to interrupt the second flow.
In other fields, the aim of the invention is to provide a prosthetic device which may be used to line a duct internally in a perforated or too permeable zone of the duct.